The Gallagher Life
by GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan
Summary: Kat did decide to go to Gallagher when Abby had asked her to. But life without the crew is different. And it's even harder when you miss the person your in love with. Seeing Cammie and Zach together made those feelings pretty clear. (I am the worst at summaries. Sorry!)


**I'm back! I said that I** **would be posting some short stories. This is my first Heist Society Fanfic so give me some credit. Hope you like it!**

The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women was a place where Katarina Bishop would never thought she would end up. These girls were portrayed as rich and stuck up. But that wasn't the case at all. She was actually quite happy that Agent Cameron had asked her. And after weeks of planning and deciding, Kat realised that the kind of training at Gallagher could really help her and the crew.

The crew. Gabrielle. Simon. Angus and Hamish. And then there was Hale. He was the one she missed the most. She knew very well that what she had with Hale wasn't just a crush anymore. It was something more. It was love.

Love. When she was younger Kat always wondered if she would fall In love. She always wondered what love felt like. Always wondering if someone would love her. Sure she had her family. Her dad and Uncle's and even Gabrielle but that kind of love is different. By miles. Her time at Gallagher was almost over. And then she could decide what to do with her life.

Over her time at Gallagher she had made some good friends. That she knew she could call for help if she ever needed it. There was Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey. And Cammie's boyfriend, the only boy student in the whole and Zach were clearly in love. It was so obvious, in all there free time they would be seen together and every time she saw them together she was reminded of Hale.

Kat knew that her time at Gallagher would be coming to an end in a week and honestly, although she wouldn't admit it, she was going to miss the school. It made her feel part of something. A family. Not like the thief society but a sisterhood. But she also couldn't wait to see her friends and family.

Because leaving them once was a mistake but a second time. It wasn't right. Even though they had all said that she should go. It was them that persuaded her. Nobody else.

As Graduation day was looming closer. Only a day away. She knew that a Gallagher Graduation would be much different to one somewhere else. Somewhere normal. But Katarina Bishop would never be normal. Not in a million years and maybe that's why she was welcomed to Gallagher in a heartbeat.

Laying down in bed she looked at the wardrobe where her gown was hanging.

Her future was only a door away.

Almost all of these girls would become successful spies working for the CIA and Interpol etc but Kat knew that once you become a thief. You will always be a thief.

The next morning was like pure chaos. By noon everyone was ready for their last day at the place they could always call home. The ceremony was smoothly and then before you knew it hats flew in the air and the sound of cameras clicking filled the happy atmosphere. But nobody was as happy as Kat. Who knew that she could finally go home.

The next day the Grand hall was filed with girls getting ready to go. "You finally ready to go home?" Macey asked Kat as she came and stood next to her at the top of the staircase.

"Yeah I think I am."

"Good cause I'm sure that your friends and family will be happy to see you."

"I hope so."

"God, I'm late. I have to say bye to the girls. So I'll see you around." She looked at me.

"Maybe." Kat replied with a shrug. "It will be a miracle if a Kat and a Peacock run into each other."

"I wouldn't call it a miracle. I would call it luck my dear Katarina."

"Yeah okay. See you." She threw over her shoulder as Kat made her way down and into the Grand Hall with her suitcase by her side. One by one every girl made her way outside and into the warm Virginian sunshine.

The sound of girls laughter surrounded Kat but it all went quiet when the gates opened and a shiny black Ferrari speeded in. And what didn't go unnoticed by any of the girls was the letters HALE on the front number plate. The side of Kats face quirked up into a small smirk.

As the driver stepped out and went round to the back passenger seats, he tipped an imaginary hat at Kat who smiled back. Marcus was always one for formalities. He opened the door and stepped back letting the man inside the car step out.

The sight of WW Hale the fifth made girls squeal with an odd excitement. Hale looked older. More stronger and his designer suit just added to the list. But inside Kat knew he was just the same boy who she had run away with, only now he was more grown up and more mature.

He stepped out closed the door behind him and fixed his jacket. With that billion dollar smile plastered on his face, he looked around and noticed all the girls staring at him until his eyes finally locked with hers.

He opened his arms wide and she ran into them as he pulled her close to him. Kat could hear people gasp behind her but she didn't care.

As they both pulled away Hale rested his forehead against hers and whispered" I love you Kitty Kat."

"I love you too." And then when they kissed girls behind them groaned. Clearly jealous. I mean it's not everyday you see a Gallagher Girl and a billionaire kissing.

"Hale?" Zach's voice came from behind Kat.

"Zach?" The youngest Hale pulled away from his girlfriend and looked towards the boy standing hand in hand with his.

"Cammie?"

"Hale?"

"Oh, Cammie, Zach. So good to see you."

"Hale how do you know Cammie and Zach?" Kat asked her boyfriend.

"Erm. Well me and Zach are cousins and Hazel and Cammie's grandma were best friends and we used to play when we were younger."

"Awkward!" Exclaimed the one and only Macey.

" Hey Macey. Didn't see you there." Hale told her in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hello Hale. What brings you here?" She replied in the exact same way.

"Am i not allowed to pick up my girlfriend?"

"Not unless you want to go to prison."

"Don't worry about me. I'm the son of WW Hale the fourth. The police wouldn't dare come near me."

Macey looked defeated and believe me not Macey never loses an argument.

"Well we have to go. My Jet is waiting. We have to make it to Rome and back to the Estate by the end of the day. Catch up with you all soon." Hale said looking at his Chauffeur and the man who was like a parent to him. Marcus nodded and opened the car doors for us to slide in.

And with the Gallagher Life left behind. They were off on an adventure to do what they did best.

 **That was quite long but it was also my first Heist Society Fanfic so I didn't know how to make it work. I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think.**

 **~GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan xxx**


End file.
